Telecommunication cables are used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. A telecommunication cable typically includes a bundle of individual telecommunication lines (either optical fibers or copper wires) that are encased within a protective sheath. As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, premises, and so on.
Conventionally, a service provider installs an enclosure at a main access point in a building (often called a fiber distribution hub (FDH)) which couples service fibers to a riser cable that delivers the fibers to a terminal (known as a fiber distribution terminal (FDT)) installed on each floor, or every few floors. The FDT connects the building riser cable to horizontal drop cables which run to each living unit on a floor. The drop cable ends in a terminal enclosure which usually is installed in an end users apartment. In such a terminal enclosure the fibers of the drop cable are terminated such that the end user may connect them to the apparatus that he wants to use to receive and/or send any data. Therefore the drop cable fibers that enter the terminal enclosure are either spliced to optical fiber pigtails or terminated with field mountable connectors.
EP 2 045 636 A1 describes a terminal closure for optical fibers for communications with a housing, including a base having an opening for receiving a connector as well as fiber guides for a secure storage of fibers.
WO 2008/124 293 A1 discloses a communication socket comprising a housing with a base having a bottom wall and a plurality of side walls and cover portion. The base portion and the cover portion are detachably engaged with each other. The base portion includes a plurality of knock-off holes for inserting an optical fiber at different positions in the sidewall and/or a plurality of fiber entries in the bottom wall. The fiber connector mounting portion extends from the base.
There are new regulations that force providers to install in some areas—especially in areas with high population—a certain number of fibers per subscriber. The reason for such a regulation is that one fiber may be used for each provider instead of sharing one fiber.
Because of these regulations there is a need for a terminal enclosure, that may be installed at an end user, and that provides the possibility to install more than one fiber per subscriber. Such an enclosure would need to have a splicing area where the fiber ends would be spliced to optical fiber pigtails or where a preconnectorized cable could be installed. Such an enclosure would further need to have a portion where connectors may be mounted. And such an enclosure would also need to have areas for storing cables and/or fibers. Additionally such a terminal box or enclosure should be easy to manufacture and therewith cheap to manufacture as well as easy to handle, that means easy to install.